


Nightmare

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek Round 3 [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa comforts Lisa after she wakes up from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Sometimes Louisa liked to go for a ride around Jorvik at night. It was a little hard to see, what with the lack of a moon and everything, but it was still nice. The rune stones dotted around everywhere lit things in a pale purple glow, and there were the lights and those strange ground lights.

She was riding past the winery when she heard the screaming. Louisa came to a hard stop and Luna snorted her irritation, but then her ears pricked up as she heard it too.

“I think that someone is having a nightmare,” said Luna.

“You don’t share Luna’s powers,” said Louisa. “But you’re right.”

“If I did share her powers, I could help her easier,” Luna muttered as Louisa dismounted. Louisa patted her neck and then walked into the manor. It occurred to her as soon as she was inside that it was strange that the manor was unlocked, but she discarded that thought.

The screaming eventually turned into sobbing, and Louisa knew that the person had woken up. At least, she really hoped that it had just been a nightmare that the person had been having. Regardless, she quickly made her way to the bedrooms where she could hear the sound coming from. Her booted feet were silent on the carpeted halls.

Louisa opened the door and braced herself for what she might see. She’d already expected to see someone sitting up in bed crying, but she hadn’t expected it to be Lisa. 

“Lisa,” said Louisa quietly, shutting the door behind her. She almost glided over to Lisa and took a seat next to her on the bed.

Lisa looked at her with wide, frightened eyes and threw her arms around her, crying into Louisa’s chest.

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Louisa, running a hand over Lisa’s hair and then down to rub her back. “You’re here now. You’re safe. I don’t know what you were dreaming about but it’s over now. It wasn’t real. It was just a dream.”

Louisa didn’t know how helpful her words were being, but something finally succeeded in calming Lisa. Maybe it was her presence or something. Or her hand rubbing her back.

“Pandoria,” said Lisa. It was just one word, but it explained everything.

“Oh,” said Louisa. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No,” said Lisa. “N-not now. Please. Just hold me.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. Now she knew why Lisa never stayed over. And why she sometimes looked so tired.

“It was hell,” said Lisa. “Every minute, every second in there was worse than death. I wasn’t really alive, I wasn’t really dead, I just…” Louisa didn’t say anything, just waiting to see if Lisa would continue on her own. “And Anne’s stuck there, she’s been there for two years, she’s probably suffering worse than I ever was. I didn’t want to say anything in front of Alex but when I felt her presence, it was kind of… malevolent. Like an evil spirit and not my friend. I’m scared of what we’ll find when we find her and what she’ll do to me. I abandoned her, I know I did, and I just feel awful about it.”

“Hey,” said Louisa gently, “don’t feel bad about abandoning her. You were saved pretty much on the spur of the moment, it wasn’t like you could tug on the Widow’s roots and say ‘hey, can we go back, I left my friend’.”

“I guess.” Lisa finally showed a little smile at the joke. “You’ve picked up on my sense of humour.”

Louisa shrugged, smiling. Lisa looked back to Louisa’s chest and grimaced.

“Sorry I kinda blubbered all over your shirt,” said Lisa.

“It’s okay,” said Louisa. “I don’t care about the shirt, I’ll wash it later. You’re more important than some old shirt.”

“You can borrow one of mine,” said Lisa. She got up and walked over to her wardrobe, and Louisa could see that she was still trembling. She couldn’t leave her like this.

“Do you have a spare set of pyjamas for me?” asked Louisa. “I want to stay the night if that’s okay.”

“Yes,” said Lisa. It was more of a sigh of relief. “I was hoping you’d say that.” She came back with a pair of pyjamas, which she put on the bed, and a black shirt, which she put on the bedside table.

Louisa stepped into Lisa’s ensuite to get changed and, when she came back out, Lisa was there waiting for her. Lisa wrapped her arms around Louisa and kissed her, which Louisa returned happily. She could feel Lisa still trembling slightly, and a part of her hoped that she could kiss it away.

“I hope I don’t wake up with another nightmare,” said Lisa. “I haven’t shared a bed with someone in ages.”

“It’ll be okay,” said Louisa. “Now come on, let’s go to bed.” She pulled Lisa over to the bed and climbed into bed with her. Lisa smiled at her and kissed her one more time, wrapping her arms around her.

Lisa didn’t have any more nightmares that night. At least, Louisa didn’t think she did. She didn’t know that Lisa woke up again in the middle of the night crying. She didn’t know that the reason Lisa hugged her so tightly was because she thought she’d lost her to that pink hell. It was better that way. Lisa didn’t want to worry her.


End file.
